


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by mossnrocks



Series: Excerpts from Acaev [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 153 words of them just chilling in the snow, Drabble, Gen, Walking in a Winterwonderland, she/they pronouns, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Rory MacQuyne and their bear, Karhu, are walking in Northern Conant.
Relationships: Original non-binary character & a bear
Series: Excerpts from Acaev [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027123





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

It was cold in Northern Conant-- it was  _ winter _ , of course it was cold. Rory was all bundled up, scarves upon scarves and coats upon coats. Her boots crunched in the snow, though Karhu’s own footsteps were much quieter than hers. He huffed, and she huffed right back. 

“Not my fault you refuse to hibernate anymore.” She grumbled. Karhu head-butted her, and she went toppling into the snow. “You bastard!” 

Karhu was a bear, so he did not say anything back, but Rory could almost see a smile. She scoffed, then got back to her feet. 

“C’mon, we’re almost home anyway. You aren’t getting the first pick of the fish anymore, by the way.” Karhu grumbled but plodded along behind her. “Oh, don’t complain, you great old bastard.” 

She laughed, and it rang clear in the winter air. There was smoke from chimneys on the horizon, there was birdsong, and the world was bright and wonderful. 


End file.
